Smashing: A smash brothers love story
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: Link has been kinda low lately when it comes to fighting, will he be able to overcome it? Also will Lucina and her friend Robin be able to rise to the top?
1. Chapter 1

"Nice fight kid, maybe someday your be good enough to beat me..." Snakes words trailed off as link laid on the ground, still tired from his loss to snake. This was Links fifth straight loss, something which had many of the smashers worried. Link was one of the best fighters in the previous three seasons, so why all of a sudden he was losing was a question mark, especially considering Link was going up against opponents he had faced and beaten in the past.

Link lifted himself off the ground and limped back to his room, he fell onto his bed as thoughts rushed through his mind. "Another loss...at this rate i'll be ranked as one of the worst smashers this season...it's all because of _her _after my loss to that Blue Hair Girl in a exabition fight i haven't been myself." Link arose and looked at his calender, seeing his next fight was tommorow against one of the new smashers, he decided to get some rest. "So my next opponent is somebody named Robin...he sounds easy enough. A win against him won't really do much since hes new, but hey it will break my losing streak."

**In Lucinas Room**

"And just like that Robin, my smash record is now seven and zero." Lucina said proudly to her friend.

"Well thats good Lucina, your quickly establishing yourself as a must see smasher...but then again the only opponent you beaten without a losing record is Luigi, and he's only four and three so..." Robin said, leaning back in their chair.

"So what? Just because i'v only beaten the weaker smashers doesn't mean i'm not a threat...and i'll prove it in my next fight when i face Smash legend "Captain falcon", after everyone sees me beat him their be bowing down to me, calling me the queen of Smash!" Lucina exclaimed as she raised her sword high.

"Well it atleast will get you noticed" Robin said laughing with Lucina giving a small chuckle. "I have to fight my next fight tommorow, like you i'm also going against a smash legend in Link."

"Eh hes lost his step this year, he shouldn't be a problem"

"Hes only in a fluck, i'm sure by the end of this year, he will be one of the top smashers"

"If you say so" Lucina chuckling at this 'Hey Robin, can you go grab your makeup i need to look good in front of everyone tommorow" Lucina said sitting back down in her chair.

"Sure." Robin then arose and ran to her room to grab the makeup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Links room **

Link awoke from his sleep early in the morning, ready for his battle with the new smasher "Robin". Link arose from his bed and looked over to his notebook, he had documented the strengths and weakness of every smasher, although his info on Robin was limited, he new they had multiple ways to attack, but at the same time each of their weapons were limited, meaning with enough defence he could make Robin run out of attacks, giving him a easy victory. "I'm all ready now, i don't know who this Robin guy is, but his profile tells me he tries to lay as much offence as possiable as fast as he can, so he can finish them off. Thankfully i can play defence great, meaning i can make him use all his attacks up." Link grabed his Master Sword and shield and headed to the arena.

**Robins room**

Robin layed awake in her bed, pondering how she was going to beat Smash Legend Link. She was the greatest Tactician alive, yet her thoughts kept getting cloudy whenever she thought about Link. "Gah, i just have to clear my mind, Link has a spin attack and...and..." her thoughts trailed off as she shought, the only thing she could think about was Link. She knew he was attractive, and she heard that he was also caring and loving. But that couldn't block her mind...could it?

**Lucinas Room **

Lucina picked up her blade and sighed, she was about to go and fight one of Smash greatest in Captain Falcon. She rembered her first encounter with Captain falcon, he had defeated her father, and if it wasn't for Robin wouldav beaten her as well. Lucina boasted about her skills whenever she was around people, but it was only because she was afraid people wouldn't respect her if they didn't know about talents. "I just gotta keep focused, father was going to be a new smasher, but it's because of Captain falcons that hes not...i will win this fight, and i will do it for you Dad!"

**Castle Siege**

Link stepped into the arena, it was the same arena that had been used the previous season, but since the new arenas were still being built, the old ones were being used. Link got into position for the fight, he knew this stage had more rooms, so he was ready for the sudden transitions.

As Robin stepped into the arena, she couldn't believe at how amazing the stage looked, this was her first "home" match, and she loved how it looked. She made her way to her starting position. Robin had spent so much time on Link though, she never studied that this stage has more than just the first room.

Link couldn't believe it when Robin walked to her starting position, not only was she a girl, but she rather dashing. Her red hair was as slick as ever, and her lips looked so kissable. Link knew this wasn't good, he knew he had to stay focused on the match and not her if he wanted to win the fight.

Robin's heart dropped when she first saw Link, he was more attractive in person, and his eyes were so deep. She couldn't believe she was standing just a few feet from him. She shakily took her tome out, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay focused during the match.

**Port Town Aero Drive**

Lucina stepped onto the platform of the arena with a determined look, she was ready to get revenge on the man that stopped her father from becoming a smasher. She knew this stage was always on the move, and while Captain Falcon may have fought here the most, she had devised a plan to use it to her advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Chapter 3 yay! Hey guys it's me Blindknyttstories with a quick authors note, so i wanted to say thank you for reading first of all :) and second of all, i'm not the greatest at action scenes, i'm going to give hints about each character and how they react in battle, but the fights themselves will be a low point of this series. I am enjoying writing this so far, i'm glad you guys are enjoying it and enough of my talking, lets get into chapter 3**

**Castle Siege**

Link drew his sword, as soon as the announcer said GO! Link was off striking first, before retreating and shielding. Robin started on the attack first, using her tombs to attack Link, Link kept shielding against her attacks, causing minimal damage and also waisting away at Robins attacks. Robin Tombs eventually ran out, causing her to use her Levin sword, Link took advantage of this and began attacking getting in quick hits and retreating before Robin could attack. Link was able to get Robins damage meter to 150% and laid a strong attack knocking Robin out, causing her to lose one of her three stocks. Robin respawned in the aren, knowing her current tatics weren't working she decided to use the stage to her advantage, she started forcing Link to go to the upper platforms by engaging in close combat, throwing his defence tatics off. When he jumped to the upper platforms she was able to get under him and use Nosferatu, recovering some of her damage output, and also dealing Link damage. But when she finally got a tatic going, it happened, the stage switched to it's 2nd phase throwing Robin off of her tatics, she was stunned and caught off guard. Link used this to his advantage and laid in countless hits before laying a charged blow knocking off Robin and causing her her 2nd stock. Robin respawned down 3-1 unable to focus, she started looking around the stage to devise another plan, when the stage switched to a 3rd phase, Robin was stunned, she was worried that their was more rooms to the stage causing her to panic. When a smash ball spawned, Robin was to worried about the stage she didn't even notice it, Link again used this to his advantage, he grabed the smash ball and was able to unleash his final smash on Robin, knocking her to the side and costing her her final stock.

Robin fell to the ground panting from the battle, she couldn't believe she didn't even put up a decent fight, easily losing to Link. She looked over to her tombs lying on the ground, cursing herself for not expecting Link to expose her weakness. Link was thankful he finally got a win, but throught the fight he kept noticing how graceful Robin was while fighting. Link walked over to Robin and offered her his hand.

"You put up a nice fight, although for your home stage you should of known that the stage has more than one phase." Link stated while helping Robin up

"Well this is my first fight here, i didn't study enough i suspose" Robin said, while feeling her face turn red as she looked at Link.

"Well just be more careful next time, a smasher should be ready for anything anytime...But i'll give you slack for being new...Names Link" Link extended his hand forward.

"I know! I mean, who doesn't know who you are..." Roobin knew her checks were red as a rose "My names Robin by the way, It's nice to meet you" Robin shaked Links hand, feeling her heart dropped again when she touched him.

"Nice to meet you Robin, hopefully next time we meet your more prepared" Link chuckled as he said this, he then grabbed his sword and began his way back to his room. Robin just stood their frozen, lost in her thoughts picturing her and Link together.

**Another Authors Note- What?! NO LUCINA AND CAPTAIN FALCON FIGHT? Well i decided to hold till next chapter, as the fight scenes can be pretty long. I do plan on having longer chapters though, it's just that i would like the longest ones being more story driven and less fighting driven. Anyway thanks for reading and see you guys for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Port Town Aero Drives Audience Seats**

Link made his way down to the VIP section of the audience section, Link had decided to watch the main event of the day, the fight between Lucina and Captain Falcon. Link had decided to start studying Lucinas tatics and how to beat her, much like Robin was with him, it was hard to only focus on Lucinas fighting style, as Lucina was so breath taking it was hard not to pay attention to her body overall.

**Port Town Aero Drive**

Lucina was ready for her fight with the man that hurt her father, she was ready to show him the error of his ways as she saw it. Captain Falcon got into his starting pose, and was ready for his fight with Lucina. He had admired how Lucina was working her way to the top and not backing down from any challengers. But much like her father, she was folish only using power and nothing else. He knew she wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't ready for her to take his top spot away.

The announcer said GO! And Lucina struck first, jumping up and attacking Captain Falcon, she was able to lay a few hits before Falcon jumped back. He smiled, knowing that this was Lucinas main tatic. Lucina jumped for another attack but was caught by a Falcon Punch which raised her damage to 30% with just one hit, she fell back panting from the hard hit, but she didn't give up, she charged at him slashing her blade hoping to get a few shots in. Falcon anticapated this and jumped out of the way and hit her with a falcons kick, raising her damage to 65%, Falcons was then able to side step behind her and hit her with a charge attack costing her her first stock. Lucina respawned panting, she only got Falcon up to 20% damage and she had already lost one of her stock! Lucina decided to start playing more defense, Falcon went for another Falcon punch right when Lucina came down, she was able to side roll it and hit Falcon from behind. Falcon was surpised, but also impressed with her for changing up her tatics, but Falcon knew he still had the advantage. The stage had stopped and began to lower to the ground, Lucina kept dodging Falcons attacks, when all of a sudden he jumped up, Lucina was anticapating another attack so she side rolled instead of jumping. Because of this, she was struck by the F-Zero drivers coming through which really increased her damage meter. Falcon jumped down as she recovered from being struck, and hit a falcon punch on her back increasing her damage to 80%. Falcon then used a charge attack,and hit Lucina directly causing her to fly offstage and lose another stock. Lucina respawned panting, she was down 3 stocks to 1 and Falcon only had 60% damage, she knew she would have to eliminate one of his stocks, and then grab the smash ball for the 2nd one. Lucina came down, and was suprised when Falcon grabbed her and threw her to the right side of the stage, he then hit a falcon punch, she was thrown off, but she was able to climbed back on the stage when...she heard it...the gaso by the crowd...the smash ball had spawned. Lucina quickly jumped up to grab it, she was able to hand many hits, when all of a sudden falcon hit a falcon kick in the air, sending Luciana to the crows, allowing him to easily grab the smash ball. When Lucina got up Falcon used his smash attack on her, her damage output was 50% easily enough for the smash attack to kock her out, costing her her final stock.

**Port Town Aero Drives Audience Seats**

As the audience cheered for Captain Falcon, Link got up and made his way back to his room. He saw enough to beat Lucina next time he fought her, and this time he wasn't going to allow her to beat him.

**AUTHORS NOTE-Well that was a long fight :P All future chapters will be much longer than the previous ones! Also for you who haven't guessed the story is based around a love triangle :P I might have some more couples, which i appreciate any suggestions :) Anyway thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Links Room**

Link sat down on his bed, going through his notes about Lucina, while he didn't have any upcoming matches with her, he had a free date next week, meaning he could challenge Lucina and finally get his revenge. All of a sudden their was a knock on his door..."Hey um...Link...It's me...Robin" Link was surprised to hear Robin outside his door. He quickly got up and put his notes into his desk and opened his door, "Hey Robin, what brings you here?" Link said as he motioned her inside. "Oh just...coming to meet you...i mean i am new i have to make new friends right *awkward laugh*"

"Yeah i suppose your right haha...well it's like the other rooms here at the Smash Hotel...so make yourself at home"

"Thank you...so Link...how is your family" Robin said trying to sound as friendly as possiable

"Well i really don't have any family, unless you count Toon Link, and hes kinda just me...just more animated you could say haha"

"Oh...I thought you had a family...like kids...and a wife..." Robin blushing as se said the last line

"Nah, i'v never had time to settle down...I was in a brief relationship with Zelda...but things didn't really work out"

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear...well if your ever in need of someone to love *Moves over and sits beside him* I'm here for you"

*Nervously* "Haha...um thanks Robin...uh so what about you family?" Link slowly started moving more to the side as he said this

"Oh! Well...i really don't remember...my dad tried to kill me, and the rest of my friends...and i have a son named Morgan...but hes from the future so i have no idea who his dad is" *Blushing*

"Hm, well i believe you, after all the time traveling i done back in Hyrule, i kinda believe stories like these haha"

"Yeah! I'v heard of all the amazing stories of you! Your really amazing, i bet every girl in the world wants you"

"Well i-" Link was quickly cut off as his dorr blew open as walked in

"Link my boy, it seems your finally becoming a man and finding a woman...It's to bad the woman you chose can't remember a damn thing, doesn't help she has a so called 'Future Child' makes you wonder haha" Falcon said as he walked in with his bodyguards of Wario and Pac-Man

"What do you want Falcon!?" Link quickly drawing his sword and standing up

"Haha No need to get hostile, i'm just here to say you better stay out of my way this year. That Smash Trophy will be mine, and i will be the one being crowned champion by Master Hand at the end of this year"

"As Always Falcon, the best fighter will win! If you want that trophy so bad, then you going to have to earn it!"

"Haha this is coming from someone whos lost more than hes won this year...I know your going to try something to stop me...and if you do i'll have Wario and Pac-Man take your lady friend out...PERMANTLY"

"Falcon i'll cut both of them down before they lay a single finger on her"

"Haha, i like to see you try...I'll make my leave now though...but rember no one is getting in my way, now come on boys we have other places to be" As they made their exit, Wario looked back and laughed, then farting into the room before closing the door

"Robin...i have some buisness to take care off, i reconmend you leave to, unless you wanna die by Warios gas"

"Um...Right! Thank you Link...for standing up for me" Robin planted a small kiss on Links cheeck before running out of the room

"What a interesting and strange girl..."

**Lucinas Room**

Lucina was at her desk, throwing papers away as she wrote new ones, cursing herself for her first loss. "Damn...i blew my chance against Falcon...badly...i'll have a 2nd chance but...I can't believe i let him man handle me like that...Damn, i'm sorry Father" Lucina continued talking to herself when Robin burst into her room.

"Ah Robin, thanks for knocking" Lucina joked as she set her notes down on the table.

"Haha Sorry Lucina, I'm just so full on energy right now it's hard to control"

"Haha well i see where Morgan gets his energy from...So have you trained any for your match with that fat twag Wario tommorow"

"No...But i have the will to defeat him after i found out he was a part of Falcons little mob! I was visiting Link today when all of a sudden Falcon and his goons burst in, threating me and Link about 'Not getting in his way' going as far as telling Link he have his goons take me out!"

"WHAT!?" Lucina slammed her stuff down on her desk and quickly picked up her sword. "If he thinks hes going to threaten one of my best friends, and lead tactician of our army, he has another thing coming!" Lucina then quickly stormed out of her room, before Robin could say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors Note-Hey Guys i am so sorry for not updating for a month, i have been busy with studies and work, but i have finally found some time(and inspiration) to continue the story :) Without further ado here is Chapter 6 of Smashing:A Super Smash Bros Story**

**Smash Hotel Hallway**

Lucina furiously walked down the hall to Falcons room to confront him, not only did he knock out her father from being able to compete in Smash this year, he also threatened her best friend and Grandmaster of her army, Robin. While on the way down to his room she didn't notice Link Link standing in the hall planning on how to confront Falcon, and smacked right into him.

"Ah!" Link came crashing down, "You know this hallway is shared between the smashers and just isn't yours right?" Link said picking the Master Sword back up.

"My Apologies, i was in such a rush to confront Captain Falcon i didn't notice you their"

"Ah, So your also going after Falcon to Lucina?"

"Yeah after he threatened my best friend Robin"

"So…it seems we also have the same reason for going to see him"

Lucina looked at Link as he said this, she knew he was in the same room as Robin when Falcon threatened both of them, but she figured he would be going to confront Falcon about the threats to him and not Robin, "Your going to see him about Robin? I figured you were going to see him about the threats to you and not her" Lucina forming a small blush as she realized Link was not only standing up for her friend, but was now on his feet offering his hand to her, she quickly grabbed it and lifted herself up keeping eye contact all the way.

"Yeah, I may not know her that well, but that still doesn't mean she should be treated that way" Link said while trying to hide the blush that was now present on his face as well.

"Yeah…"

"And i plan on using my trusted Master Sword to get the message to him" Link unveiling the Master Sword as he said this.

Lucina looked at the sword and quickly gasped "Th-that sword looks just like the one M-" She was quickly interrupted when Wario quickly tackled Link and Pac-Man grabbed her from behind, as Falcon walked up.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Link and Lucina eh, Oh i have been waiting for you to" Falcon said as he walked up to his two hostages. "I want the both of you to know that i run this hotel, everything you say and do i know about, so don't think you two can try to intimidate me, cause you can't." Falcon then quickly punched Link in the gut causing him to start coughing and gagging and looked at Lucina, "It doesn't look like Link can take a punch very well, be wary missy the same fate await both you and Robin if you two try to get in my way of the Smash Championship. Falcon then had his goons release both of them and Lucina quickly went to check on Link as Falcon and his goons left satisfied with their accomplishment.


End file.
